


Thinking Out Loud

by disneyprincessflorence



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:59:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6135982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disneyprincessflorence/pseuds/disneyprincessflorence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one-shots about my Little Sister AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking Out Loud

“Hey Mom, Dad can I invite a friend over for Thanksgiving,” Nova Butterfly asked her parents as she put the freshly baked apple pie in the fridge.  
  


“Sure,” Moon and River Butterfly replied from the couch.  
  


“You’re inviting a friend over,” a new voice cut in.  
  


Nova turned to her nineteen-year-old sister Star who had just gotten home from cheer practice. “Yeah, his name’s Marco, we both go to the same karate dojo. Oh and he goes to Echo Creek Academy, the school near the community center, where you do your cheerleading.”  
  


“Cool,” Star nodded and opened the fridge, taking out two slices of leftover pizza from yesterday. Quickly putting the pizza in the microwave, she turned to her sister and smirked. “So this Marco guy, anything else going on between you two other than being just friends?”  
  


Nova blushed profusely and choked, “N-no! Star you’re insane! We are only friends!” Taking a moment to gather herself Nova began to breathe normally again. “And plus, he’s nineteen and a total nerd.”  
  


Star hummed right as the microwave beeped, getting her pizza from the microwave she quickly ruffled Nova platinum blonde hair and went to her room.  
-  
The next day as Star and Nova’s parents got ready for Thanksgiving the two siblings lay on Star’s bed, quietly enjoying each other’s company.  
  


“We should probably get ready,” Nova suggested, looking up from her book.

 

“Yeah,” Star agreed, putting her phone on her desk before standing up and stretching.   
  


“See you later then,” Nova called as she returned to her room.  
  


Undressing Star began to think to herself. _“Yes, I can’t believe it’s Thanksgiving, I’m about to eat so much turkey I won’t be able to move for like a week. Hmm, turkey, it’s pretty sad how they kill them so we can eat them. I wonder if I should become a vegetarian.”_  
  


Imagining what her life would be like as a vegetarian, Star shuddered and shook her head. _“Nah, I love meat way too much. Plus, veggie burgers and stuff like that just isn’t for me.”  
_

Star got into the shower. After washing her body and hair she stepped out, a towel wrapped around her body she went to her closet.  
  


 _“What do I want to wear today? I mean, I’m just going to be eating with my family, no real need to put an effort into it. Oh wait, Nova’s friend, Marco or something he’s coming over.”_ Going through her clothes, she looked at certain outfits before finally settling on a coral pink shirt dress with a black collar and buttons.  
  


Quickly putting on the outfit she went to her dresser and plugged in her hair dryer and began to dry her hair whilst combing it. Finally, she put on a grey headband and Mary Jane flats.  
  


After getting dressed, she went to the kitchen where her parents were making food. “Oh Star, honey,” River said, having noticed his daughter. “Could you go set up the table? The turkey’s almost finished and Nova said her friend should be here soon.”  
  


“Sure, no problem,” Star replied to her father, who sent her a thankful smile.  
Going to the basement, Star gathered the tablecloth and placemats and began to set the table. Deciding it was too quiet for her liking she turned she began to play music from her phone and dance while setting the table.   
  


Hearing laughter from the stairs, she puffed out her cheeks and turned around, “Shut up Nova I’m a great- you are not Nova.”  
  


Quickly smothering his laughter the guy at the stairs put on a straight face, “Oh, yeah, sorry. I’m Marco, Nova’s friend.”  
  


Star blushed, she had just embarrassed herself in front of some dude. Looking over Marco Star’s blush intensified, he had dark brown hair, tan skin, some stubble, and was obviously nicely built underneath his hoodie. So not only had she embarrassed in front of some dude, but it was a hot dude.  
  


“So…your dad said I could help you set the table do you want me to go get some plates or something?”  
  


“Uh no. I-I will go get the plates,” Star said, grabbing her phone and turning off the music. Making her way to the stairs, she kept her gaze on Marco. “You-you stay here.” She ran up the stairs, stumbling on one step since her eyes were still locked on Marco.  
  


“NOVA!” Star shouted for her sister as she ran down the hallway, opening the door to her sister’s room and storming in.  
  


Nova,  who had been listening to music, had not noticed her sister. Marching up to her Star ripped the earbuds from Nova’s ears and glared at her.  
  


“Hey,” Nova whined. “What the heck?”  
  


“What is wrong with you,” Star asked, her hands on her hips as she glared down at the fifteen-year-old.  
  


Utterly confused on the situation Nova raised her eyebrow, “Um nothing, now give me back my earbuds.”   
  


As Nova made a grab for the earbuds Star moved her arm back, “There has to be something wrong with you, because you forgot to mention one thing about Marco.”  
  


“And what is that,” Nova sighed exasperatedly.  
  


“He’s hot!”  
  


A beat of silence passed as Nova stared at her sister before she burst into laughter. “Good one Star,” she let out before going into another fit of giggles. 

“Wait, you’re actually serious? You think Marco’s hot?”  
  


“You don’t? Nova have you seen that boy, he is the epitome of gorgeousness! His dark brown hair and tan skin, and he’s got a cute little mole. Nova, how could you not tell me you had a hot friend that’s my age?”  
  


“I mean, I guess he’s cute,” Nova said, thinking it over. “If you’re into dorky kind of guys.”  
  


“He is not a-”  
  


“He carries a fanny pack everywhere he goes,” Nova interrupted monotonously.  
  


“Okay, so maybe he’s a little dorky, but still, other than that he’s practically perfect.”  
  


“Okay, whatever,” Nova said, snatching back her earbuds. “Don’t you need to go set the table or something?”  
  


“Oh yeah,” Star said, realizing that she still hadn’t gotten the silverware.   
  


Quickly going to the kitchen, Star got the silverware and went back downstairs.   
  


"I got the plates and stuff,” Star announced and began to place them on the table.  
  


“Oh cool, let me help,” Marco said, taking the utensils from her and placing them next to the plates.  
  


About a minute later the table was set.  
  


“Oh awesome, you finished setting the table,” the two heard Nova said as she came downstairs, her arms filled with pies and cakes.  
  


Shortly following after her, Moon and River came downstairs, holding the main dishes. The three placed the food in the middle of the table.  
  


“So who’s ready to eat?”  
  


A short while later the small group was seated around the table, their plates filled with food and merry conversation being made.  
  


“Okay everyone, per tradition we’ll go around the table and say a few things we’re thankful for,” Moon said. “I’ll start. One, I am very thankful that I am here once again with my family. And two, I’m thankful that River made most of the food this year because I surely would’ve burned everything.”  
  


“Okay, me next,” Nova said. “One I’m thankful that I have my own room because rooming with Star would be torture. Two, I’m thankful that Mom has finally agreed to let me go Black Friday shopping with her tomorrow. And three, that Star and I are homeschooled because it means getting to spend more time with Mom and Dad.”  
  


Both River and Marco went, both thankful that their families were alright before it was Star’s turn.  
  


“Alright, I guess I’m thankful that I’ve got a great family and that my friends are awesome. Also, the fact that dogs exist.”  
  


The group chuckled a bit as Star added something in her mind, _“And that Marco is super cute.”_  
  


Suddenly they all turned to Star, and Star noticed that Marco had begun to blush. Quickly realizing the reason why the attention was on her Star steadily began to grow red. “I said that out loud, didn’t I?” 


End file.
